Although the invention is particularly useful for mixing wet clay, or potter's clay, it is also well adapted for the mixing of other materials having a rather heavy consistency, such as paste, mortar, caulking compounds and the like. The consistency of the wet potter's clay for which the apparatus herein is particularly suitable is that which the clay has when it is ready to be molded, thrown or hand manipulated.
Heretofore there has not been available to the individual ceramist a small apparatus for mixing new clay or recycling the used or discarded clay and enable it to be reused. Commercial mixers for this purpose are too large and expensive for individual use. Prior to the present time it has been necessary for potters to allow the waste clay to dry and then work it or mix it together by hand.
This is a time consuming and difficult job and it has been determined that if there could be developed a mixing apparatus which could be mounted on a potter's wheel, it would be particularly advantageous. It has been only recent that there has been developed an apparatus which includes a potter's wheel which has been powered by means sufficiently powerful to enable the present invention to be used.